Aqua and Xion's Special Day Out
Aqua and Xion's Special Day Out is a upcoming episode in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles series. Plot: While Jaden and the others are busy helping Jeffrey with his latest experiment, Aqua and Xion decide to spend the day together as mother and daughter. Trivia *Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia and Lola will guest star in this. *Aqua reveals her dragon form for the very first time. Scenes Aqua's dragon-form?! *Cleo and her posse: *laughs at Xion* *Xion: *sheds a few tears* *Aqua: *angrily* Leave my daughter alone you freaks!!!!! *Cleo: Never. She needs to accept the fact that I'm a much better girl than she could ever hope to be, and that she's nothing but dirt that's meant to be stepped on!!! *pushes Xion off her feet* *Aqua: *gasps, then growls furiously* *Xion: *sees her scraped knee and starts to cry* *Aqua: How...DARE...YOU?!?! *starts to transform* * Cleo: What the-?! * Jessica: Wha-wha-wha-wha-what's going on?!? *Lola: I think we're about to find out!! * (They watched as Aqua transforms into a dragon!) * Xion: *gasps to this* * Dragon-Aqua: *roars at Cleo and her posse* * Cleo: *screams* Let's get outta here!!!!! * (Cleo and her posse run for their lives) *Xion: *sniffs* Whoa... *Dragon-Aqua: Are you okay, my little Princess? *Xion: I think so. Ow... *Dragon-Aqua: Did you.... shrink all of a sudden? *Xion: No..... *stares at Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Aqua: What is it sweetie? *Xion: *points to a pond* Look at your reflection. *(Dragon-Aqua sees her reflection in the pond) *Dragon-Aqua: *gasps* Is.... Is that me? *Xion: *nods* Uh-huh. Mommy.... I didn't know you were half-dragon like daddy... *Dragon-Aqua: I..... I never WAS half-dragon.... *Xion: Hm... *sniffs as she looks at her knee* *Dragon-Aqua: Here. Let me see it, sweetie. *Xion: *shows her knee* *Dragon-Aqua: *gently licks Xion's knee* *Xion: Thank you, Mommy. *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Anything for you my little Princess. *Xion: *hugs her snout* *Dragon-Aqua: *growls happily and smiles* *Xion: *smiles* *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* ....... I don't know how to turn back into my human form. I'll need your father's help with that. *Xion: Let's head back home. *Dragon-Aqua: Right. *smiles* Want a ride back? *Xion: *smiles, nods and climbs onto Dragon-Aqua's back* *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles and starts to walk home* *Xion: I love you, mommy. *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Surprise, Jeffrey! *Xion: Daddy! We're home!!!! *Jeffrey: Hi, girls. How was...*sees Dragon-Aqua*...?! Aqua?! *Dragon-Aqua: *giggles nervously* Hi, Jeffrey...? *Jeffrey: *blushes red* You're a...dragon. *smiles and nearly faints* *Xion: *catches Jeffrey* Careful daddy! *Jeffrey: Thanks. But...how did you...? *Dragon-Aqua: I was hoping you'd know dear. * Jeffrey: *smiles* It doesn't matter right now. I'm just so happy. * Dragon-Aqua: You are? *Jeffrey: *nods and turns into his dragon form* *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Now I see why this makes you happy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Dragon-Aqua: Jeffrey, dear? I was wondering if you can help me control my new dragon-form. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You bet. For starters, if you want to turn back to normal, you need to breathe in and out. Then think about your human self. *Dragon-Aqua: Okay. *breathes calmly and tries to change back* *(She manages to return to her human self) *Aqua: .....! I did it!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles, breathes in and out and changes back to his human self* * Xion: *hugs Aqua* * Aqua: *smiles and hugs Xion* *Jeffrey: *hugs them both* Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes